centricworldcodefandomcom-20200213-history
Color Cursor
The Astriea and Arero Swords is part of the visual display of a player. It appears over the heads of players, NPCs and monsters whenever the player focuses his or her gaze on the said players or NPCs, or if the said monsters are within the player's detection range, which can be increased by leveling the «Searching» skill. For monsters, the cursor shows the threat of level of an entity towards the player. Color Cursors do not appear inside of a building, as, for example, in restaurants it would be impossible to eat if the cursor kept appearing whenever a player focuses his or her gaze on another person. Known Cursor Colors in Lefa Green Players that have not directly committed an infraction receive a green cursor. Most players in Sword Art Online have green cursors. NPCs in Sword Art Online also have green cursors and also have an «NPC» tag under the HP bar. Dangerous characters can still have green cursors by getting around the system. Monster PKing (player killing) or Sleep PKing will not turn a player's cursor from green to orange. Attacking an enemy in a safe zone deals no damage and will not change cursor color. Attacking a player with an orange cursor will not change the player's color cursor. Total Loss Mode Duels also will not change a player's color cursor. Orange In Sword Art Online, players that have committed an infraction receive an orange cursor. An infraction is initiated typically by the first act of attacking a green player outside the safe zone, as the Area effect in towns negates both the possibility of injuring other players and the possibility of stealing items, thus thieves usually earn their orange cursor via attacking players to harass them for items, rather than stealing items. Players who have orange cursors are usually referred to as orange players, a term that has become a synonym for "criminal", by other players. The Army is known for attacking orange players without question, stripping them of their equipment and imprisoning them within the dungeons of the Black Iron Palace.Guilds created by orange players are referred to as orange guilds, though in some cases, several members keep their cursor green to be able to infiltrate other parties and lead them to ambush points. An orange color cursor will gradually restore itself to a green color cursor within several hours for the first three infractions committed. For the fourth infraction, the orange color cannot be removed unless the player performs a quest.After the fifth infraction, a player's color cursor will remain permanently orange. Players with orange cursors are unable to enter villages or streets that have the «Area» effect on. If they try to get into these areas, they will be attacked by NPC guards until they leave the affected area.In order for an orange player to move between floors, they must either walk from floor to floor or use teleportation or corridor crystals. Player Killers are granted permanent orange color.While in the linguistic these players are referred to as "Red" players due to their interference with clearing the game, their cursors are not actually red. Yellow Inactive monsters, certain NPCs and pets have a yellow cursor. Red All active monsters have a red cursor of various shades. The shade of red can be used as a reference to the monster's power when compared to the player's level. The cursor of monsters that need to be killed for a quest appear with a narrow yellow border surrounding the cursor. Light Pink Monsters that are considerably weaker than the player and reward little to no experience points have light pink, close to white, cursors. Pure Red Monsters that are equal in level to the player have a pure red cursor. Purple/Magenta Active monsters that are of a higher level than the level range of a player receive purple cursors. Dark Crimson Monsters with an overwhelming disparity in level and which cannot be defeated by the player, no matter how hard one tries, have a dark crimson cursor. Black Monsters that are even more powerful than those with a dark crimson cursor. Known Cursor Colors in ASwords Blue Blue is the normal color of a player's color cursor. Red Red is the colour of a monster's cursor. References es:Cursor de:Cursor Farbe